Electrical control modules are used in many industrial sectors. For example, electrical control modules may be used in a transmission of a motor vehicle.
A printed circuit board may be provided in the electrical control modules. The printed circuit board may have a printed conductor substrate with electronic circuits and components connected by means of conductor tracks. In addition, contact points for electrical loads may be provided on the printed circuit board. The electrical loads may be supplied with current via a device connector of the control module.
If contact is made between the printed circuit board and the electrical load, the electrical load exerts a force on the printed circuit board. If said force exceeds a specific amount, the printed circuit board and the circuits and contacts located thereon may be damaged.